


Painful

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comics/Movie Crossover, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mjolnir's Origin, Mythology References, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was accustomed to injury. He was also used to seeing others wounded to varying degrees. Even so, he released a startle gasp, a sympathetic hiss, and then a threatening growl at the sight of his little brother with his mouth literally sewn shut.<br/>The reason for the wound is nearly as shocking. Thor always knew his little brother loved him, but he never expected him to do anything like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful

As a warrior and general hothead, Thor was accustomed to injury. He was also used to seeing others wounded to varying degrees. Even so, he released a startle gasp, a sympathetic hiss, and then a threatening growl at the sight of his little brother with his mouth literally sewn shut.

“Is this the work of the dwarves? I shall have their heads! They h-” Thor stopped speaking abruptly when he realized his brother was shaking his head and looking at him pointedly. 

“It wasn’t the dwarves?” Thor frowned when his brother shook his head gain, not sure how to interpret the gesture. “It _was_ the dwarves?” This time Loki nodded, which confused Thor further. 

“It was the dwarves, but you do not wish me to take vengeance?” Loki nodded and Thor drew his brows together. “Why not? Do you wish to take vengeance yourself?”

Thor growled in frustration when Loki shook his head again, looking far too calm for someone who had dwarf-woven wire piercing through their flesh and blood gathering between their lips. Loki dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief as Thor thought about the situation. 

“Do you feel that you somehow deserve _this_?” Thor found that difficult to believe. He knew his brother could be too cunning for his own good and quite mischievous, but sewing one’s mouth closed seemed a rather extreme and unusual punishment. 

Loki shrugged and looked slightly strained, as though that didn’t quite sound right. Thor frowned as he thought again. His head was beginning to ache. “You feel that this was worth whatever you gained from the gamble?”

Loki nodded and attempted to grin, but the gesture quickly turned into a grimace as the motion caused the wire in his mouth to pull his skin open further. Thor grimaced as well and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “What could possibly be worth this, brother?”

To the older male’s shock, Loki’s eyes lit up like emeralds catching the sun. He motioned for Thor to open a small trunk that was sitting on his bed. Inside, wrapped in fine linen, was something heavy and powerful. Thor could not help but feel a little excited when he unwrapped the linen to find a sturdy hammer. Its handle was short and its head heavy, clearly intended for battle rather than craftsmanship. 

Loki wrote something down quickly while Thor admired the beautiful weapon. He quickly handed the note to his brother once he regained his attention. 

_This is Mjölnir. I am promised its wielder shall be able to strike as firmly as he wishes, whatever his aim, and never fail. If thrown at something, it will never miss and never fly so far from its wielder’s hand that it would not find its way back. When its wielder chooses, it will become so small that it may be carried inside his tunic._

To Thor, Mjölnir was magnificent. However, he could not imagine what Loki would ever want with such an item. Loki’s approach to battle was as different to Thor’s as night to day. He was not the sort to bodily crush his opponents, instead using swift and agile movements combined with sorcery to take them down quickly and cleanly. 

Loki also was not as strong as Thor and Mjölnir was of considerable weight. Thor glanced at his brother, knowing that he was missing something. “Is it a gift for father?”

Loki gave his brother a look that clearly stated Thor was an imbecile. Then, he pointed to Thor. When the blond continued to look baffled he made a ‘gifting’ gesture before pointing to him again with raised brows.

Thor was surprised, elated, and a little awed. “It’s mine…? You obtained this for _me_?” 

Loki nodded, looking pleased that the older male had finally caught on. 

Thor looked between his brother and Mjölnir, not knowing how to convey just how touched he was by the gift. While he and Loki teased and challenged each other, he always knew his little brother loved him, but he never expected him to do anything like this. “I- I don’t know what to say... Thank you, Loki.”

Loki’s eyes were bright as he quickly wrote another note and handed it to his brother.  
_The mighty Thor, humbled by a mere gift. Had I known, you would have been receiving presents since we were small._

Thor smiled. “It is no ‘mere gift’ brother. I shall wield it proudly and treasure it always. If my arm should ever tire in battle, I will remember the price you paid for this and it will hearten me.”

Loki began to smile, but it quickly turned into another grimace. Thor looked at him in concern and placed a hand on his shoulder. The other hand still grasped Mjölnir. “Is there no way to remove that?”

Loki grimace again, clearly for different reasons. Thor chuckled. “I see. You will need the use of a dwarf-wrought blade to- Gungnir… You‘ll need Gungnir?” The blond nodded at his brother‘s woeful expression. 

“…And you do not look forward to telling father the tale of how this came to be?” Thor chuckled again when Loki nodded. 

Thor draped an arm around Loki‘s slender shoulders. “In that case brother, I will accompany you. I shall repay your resolve in acquiring me this gift by loaning you some of my own as you face father‘s disapproval. Besides, this is one story I do not want to miss!”


End file.
